HyouRyuu
HyouRyuu (氷竜), GGG Super-AI Vehicle Machine, model number GBR-2. HyouRyuu was one of the first mobile units created along with his younger brother, EnRyuu. Like his brother, both are capable of transforming between robot and vehicle modes, and manipulate opposite elements. HyouRyuu takes the form of a mobile crane when transformed and has access to an extending crane, in his robot form the crane serves multiple purposes along the rest of his equipment, consisting of a "Chest Thriller" (which he often uses to put out fires and can be used in tandem with EnRyuu's Chest Warmer for the Level Infinite Supernova), along with a freezing gun and rifle. The ice-based motif fits his name and personality; "HyouRyuu" means "Ice Dragon" and has a calm, collected, calculating (all compared to EnRyuu) personality. Even though they are twins with the same AI and the same training, the brothers have opposing personalities and sometimes argue. HyouRyuu suggests in a passing remark at one point that EnRyuu's hotness is a result of his overloading heater (to which EnRyuu retorts that HyouRyuu's cooling systems have cooled his heart as well). Despite not being able to perform System Change initially, after Mamoru boosts his G-S Ride's power to 200% HyouRyuu has no more trouble changing forms. After the initial Primeval attack, HyouRyuu is retrofitted with the ability to fire Ul-Tech beams in place of heat from his handgun. When first charged with "THE POWER", HyouRyuu instead fires bolts of the mysterious energy from his handgun. When performing Symmetrical Docking with EnRyuu, the two forms ChouRyuuJin. When performing Cross-Symmetrical Docking with RaiRyuu , the two form GenRyuuJin. Weapons and Abilities *'Chest Thriller' : *'Freezing Gun' :A smaller version of the freezing rifle. *'Pencil Launcher' :An eqiupment that fires bullets that will turn into a type of solid gel upon impact, covering the object with a layer of that solid gel. This is useful in situations like preventing a ceiling from collapsing or dropped bombs from exploding. It gains its name through its pencil-like design. The equipment is compattible for both HyouRyuu and EnRyuu. : *'Power Crane' :HyoRyu's signature weapon, not only can he use it like a regular extending ladder but it serves several more roles depending on what's needed. :*'Freezing Rifle' ::The first ranged weapon built into the crane, the freezing rifle fires a freezing beam from the end of the crane. This was later upgraded to a Ul-Tech Beam Rifle. :*'Tonfa' ::For close combat attacks HyoRyu's crane can detach from his shoulder and be wielded as a large tonfa, making for powerful close range attacks when working with EnRyuu. :*'Ul-Tech Beam Rifle' :: *'System Change' :EnRyu and HyoRyu can both switch from vehicle to robot forms and back, another affect of the System Change so far only seen in HyoRyu and EnRyu is the ability to transform into Semi-Vehicle Mode and keep their legs in vehicle mode, while the upper torso is free to use weapons such as the Pencil Launcher. *'Symmetrical Docking' :EnRyu can combine with HyoRyu to form ChouRyuuJin. Additionally using "THE POWER" he can combine with RaiRyu to form GenRyuuJin. *'THE POWER' Gallery HyoRyu- Awoken.png Screenshot 2017-05-02 at 2.40.27 PM.png Pencil Launcher and Eraser Head.jpg|HyoRyu and EnRyu's Pencil Launcher, along with ChouRyuJin's Eraser Head. Category:Super-AI Unit Category:GGG Robots Category:Robots Category:GGG Dragons